campaignsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Campaigns Wikia
This page is to discuss the Main Page only. Please direct opinions on issues and policies to the Forum or appropriate pages. Please Sign Your Posts! Important links for the top of this page: *July 2006 Archive *August 2006 Archive - add August content after 15 September 2006 and remove this notice *Policies - Please review and comment on these. Debates I think a Debate section would be nice Like when they are coming up who is going to be in it and talk afterwards about what was said and opinions Tabbed Articles I refer you to the Marijuana article if you haven't seen it already. This tabbed article format is very appealing and I think it's something we need to start introducing to all the applicable articles.Ferguson 23:25, 7 August 2006 (UTC) :We're working on it! Although not all articles will fit to this structure, we have been adopting the tabbed templates in a few articles that had become particularly messy without them. -- Waldsen 23:30, 7 August 2006 (UTC) ::I love you, Waldsen. Let me know how I can help. Which articles are you working on? Ferguson 23:53, 7 August 2006 (UTC) Tabbed_Template :::Well, about the tabbed articles, a project page has just been created, maybe you'd like to take a look at that if you liked the idea. About my recent contributions, mainly I'm just roaming around and making small tweaks. -- Waldsen 00:01, 8 August 2006 (UTC) Voting Indeed, the tabbed articles are the ultimate model! But one information is still missing... How popular is the proposition ? Why not a VOTE FOR / VOTE AGAINST button on the first tab, and popularity information displayed at the top? :Hey, good idea. Put up an example and put the link here. Chadlupkes 22:22, 27 November 2006 (UTC) Merging I noticed that several articles in Education needed to be merged together, and I put up a set of templates to make that easier to track. Thanks to Jfingers88 for the help! Chadlupkes 20:29, 11 August 2006 (UTC) Project namespace What's the project's official namespace? I've seen both Campaigns Wikia and Central Campaign Wikia. I'm pretty sure there should only be one, to keep this all organized. Jfing[[Wikipedia:User:Jfingers88/Esperanza|'e']]rs88 13:44, 15 August 2006 (UTC) :The current namespace is "Central Campaign Wikia". I don't know why it was changed - I'm sure it used to be Campaigns Wikia. Angela (talk) 01:49, 16 August 2006 (UTC) ::I've had that same question bothering me for some time now. Actually, I even placed it on my to-do list. Personally, I think it should be Campaigns Wikia (in Wikipedia, the project namespace is Wikipedia). Anyone know how to change it? --ШΔLÐSΣИ 03:43, 16 August 2006 (UTC) :::I can change it, but I'd like to find out why it changed in the first place. Angela (talk) 05:16, 16 August 2006 (UTC) ::::Thanks! We'll be waiting for more news on the subject. --ШΔLÐSΣИ 11:35, 16 August 2006 (UTC) MAAs I removed the link to MAAs from the homepage because it is a relatively minor issue not of interest to most visitors. Additionally, it is worth nothing that the term itself is a vicious piece of propaganda put forward by advocates of the legalization of sexual abuse of children. If we are to have a link on the front page about this, it should be Child abuse as an issue.--Jimbo Wales 13:54, 19 September 2006 (UTC) :Please tell me where I advocate sex with children BLueRibbon 17:28, 20 September 2006 (UTC) :Does MAA say anything that the more commonly understood term "paedophile" (or padophile for you americans) doesn't? It seems to me the best thing to do is to use the term most commonly in use McLurker 13:57, 19 September 2006 (UTC) :: Yes, it includes paedosexuals, nepiosexuals and ephebosexuals BLueRibbon 17:28, 20 September 2006 (UTC) ::OK, I've moved the page, but don't have time to change all the references right now. I'll look in later, if no-one else has done it. McLurker 14:22, 19 September 2006 (UTC) Censorship/MAAs Hi Jimbo, I've noticed that you've removed the MAAs link from the main page, with the comment "removed minor issue from front page". When did this become a minor issue? Paedo/ephebo/nepio/sexuality is currently one of the most controversial issues, one which generates a huge amount of discussion between citizens and politicians. I doubt that you would remove the link because you feel it's a minor issue, so is there another reason for the removal of the link? BLueRibbon 15:29, 20 September 2006 (UTC) No, it really is a minor issue. It only seems otherwise to pedophiles. Additionally, "minor attracted adults" is a vicious bit of propaganda masquerading as a political term. For evidence, see Google News search for 'minor attracted adult' Versus Google News search for 'child sexual abuse' --Jimbo Wales 16:18, 20 September 2006 (UTC) I also wanted to add the results of a google search (i.e. not news, but general google): "minor attracted adult" - 540 hits "child sexual abuse" - 2,240,000 hits I hardly think it amounts to "censorship" to get blatant propaganda off the front page. In my opinion, the *article itself* should be deleted, or at least renamed and totally rewritten, because as it stands, it lends credence to a term that almost no one uses.--Jimbo Wales 16:23, 20 September 2006 (UTC) :You obviously haven't even read the article which you are so offended by (and which you've clearly had a lot of complaints about), because you are comparing MAAs to child sexual abusers. Did you bother to read the Australian investigation which stated that 85.2% of child molesters were found to not be "paedo/ephebo/nepio/philes"? The MAAs article is not about child sex abuse (although it is mentioned in the article), it's about the attraction. (not the action of having sex with children) Therefore, it seems rather ridiculous that you compare Minor attracted adults/adolescents to child sex abusers and then use that comparison to argue a point. :If this is a minor issue, why does it generate so much controversy? You claim that it's only an important issue to "paedophiles". There are a lot more "paedophiles" than you think. :As for the claim of "propaganda", do you really expect non-offending MAAs to use a term such as "paedophilia" which is synonymous with child sexual abuse? I never use that term when I talk with people I'm out to in real life, because of the reaction it causes. People assume that it's an admission to having sex with children. Gays don't refer to themselves as "fags", you can't expect non-offending MAAs to refer to themselves as "paedophiles" in a campaign. Can you think of a better term which is inclusive of paedosexuals, nepiosexuals and ephebosexuals? :You are forgetting that this is a Campaign Wiki. The template allows people who campaign for and against us to add any information they have to the relevant category. You can't expect us to campaign for "paedophilia", because the majority of people will assume that we are campaigning to have sex with young children, which is not what this campaign is intended for. BLueRibbon 17:24, 20 September 2006 (UTC) ::I have received no complaints about it, and I am not offended by anything. Check your premises. The point is, this is an extremely nonstandard term, and doesn't belong on the homepage.--Jimbo Wales 09:21, 22 September 2006 (UTC) ::What is the name of the organization that is advocating the changes in law or society that you are presenting? Who is involved in that campaign? What specific changes in law are you advocating, and who is sponsoring that legislation at what level of government and where? That is the first set of information that should be provided on this website. That way if people agree with you, they can get involved in your campaign and help. If they don't agree, they need to know who is opposing that change and how to get involved in that campaign. ::Campaigns are not general ideas, because if they are we will be fighting each other forever about what those ideas are and go back and forth about details without any action being taken. We must define campaigns as formal, or at least semi-formal, efforts by an identified group or a collaboration of multiple identified groups for the purpose of a change in society and/or the law. Whether it is a campaign for a specific candidate, an initiative/referendum or a piece of legislation being introduced and considered at some level of government somewhere in the world, we need to know who is advocating the change and how to get involved in support or opposition to that change. ::If we don't move towards this, this website will be mired in debates like the one above forever, and we won't get anything done. That's my opinion at this point, after two months of fighting over categories and article names, while the elections season passes us by and almost nothing gets done on the real work. I posted a Forum article about this. Please respond there instead of here. ::Let's move forward. Chadlupkes 18:57, 20 September 2006 (UTC) Mission Is the mission of campaigns restricted to politics? Or is it something that is about creating any campaign? Interesting campaigns in the past have been: * Polio free world (Rotary International) * Leave no-child behind (NY State Dept of Education) * One family-two children (Govt. of India) * Clean air campaign * Emotional literacy campaign I am sure more can be added to the list. Is this where new campaigns with a mission should have a category and articles that help the campaigners to contribute action-plans, measure successes and learn from failures? --Anupam 21:53, 12 June 2007 (UTC) :Campaigns was launched to rebuild the political system from the grassroots up. It's narrowed a little bit since then, and we're focused on collecting information about candidates and other items that people have a chance to vote on. :If expanding it will get people engaged again, see what you can do. Chadlupkes 22:08, 12 June 2007 (UTC) What exactly is this place for? I looked at FAQ but it doesn't answer the question i have. Is this place only for electoral politics or for different campaigns no matter their politics? :Anything having to do with engaging, educating and empowering the people of the world to take charge of our local and national governments is welcome. We've had some trouble with issue debates getting heated and resulting in edit wars, but we can handle that. My own vision is for this wikia to be used by the grassroots to collect information and collaborate on action. There are several other activism based wikia that can be used as well. Does that answer the question? Chadlupkes 13:31, 24 July 2007 (UTC)